Integration
by Les-Gateaux
Summary: In which Fuji offers to tutor math, and Mizuki is in for an experience he never dreamed of...FujiMizu


Disclaimer: Tenipuri is not mine. Neither is the patent for the Fundamental Theorem of Calculus.

Merry Christmas, all! CrackPairing generator has supplied me, this time, with Fuji Syusuke x Mizuki Hajime, and the subject is once again...math. (I must have refreshed at least sixty times to get this result. Yep, I cheat even on random pairing generators.)

Dedicated to...er...(who can I dedicate this to?)...um...everyone! Because I have recovered from my period of anger and am in a delightfully good mood. Yay.

Integration

The snow was falling softly outside, landing on the ground to form crystalline patterns. Within the St. Rudolph dorms, Fuji Yuuta was seated by a roaring fire, surrounded by his teammates, smiling contentedly (mainly at the fact that his brother wasn't there to annoy him). Everything was peaceful as the boys toasted marshmallows on the flames and burnt their fingers on said marshmallows. Christmas was a time of joy, and giving, and happiness, and...

"What the _fuck _is wrong with my _fucking_ teachers for giving me this _fucking_ load of _shit?"_

...and homework over break.

Mizuki slammed the textbook on the table again, looking close to tears. The rest of the team glanced at each other. They were all in the manager's room, since he generally held the party every year, but today he didn't seem to be in a particularly festive mood. Apparently, he'd been a bit too overachieving, having decided to take Calculus as a third year, and judging by his outburst, things weren't going too well.

Not knowing what to do, Yuuta glanced around for something he could use to comfort the manager. "Marshmallow?" he offered, holding out a sticky white blob that was oozing everywhere.

The boy stared down at him, or, more specifically, at his fingers. "If your fingers form the parabola y equals x squared, and I'm integrating from point a, which is the beginning of the marshmallow, to point b, which is the end of the marshmallow, the area of the marshmallow would be..." He paused, scribbling on a piece of scrap paper. "This isn't working! Get away from me!"

There was a knock on the door. Grateful for the distraction, Yuuta jumped up to get it. He unlocked it, opened it a sliver, and tried slamming it shut.

"Saa, Yuuta, that's not nice," a voice that was too well-known purred, and Fuji Syusuke pushed the door open, hefting a bag over one shoulder.

Yuuta made a noise between a growl and a sigh. "What are you doing here, aniki?"

"Giving you your Christmas gifts, of course. Yumiko-neesan was quite disappointed that you weren't home to sample her raspberry pie, so I brought it over." He pulled out a very pretty pastry, oozing raspberry syrup everywhere.

Despite the fact that he wasn't too pleased about Syusuke's presence, he appreciated the present.

However, as Syusuke took another step forward to place the pie on the table, he _accidentally _slipped in a puddle of melted marshmallow, and the pie went flying.

All over Mizuki's textbook.

The manager leapt to his feet, whirling. "Who...it's _you,_" he hissed, one hand gripping his chair.

"Um...do I know you?" was the predictable reply, as Fuji extracted himself from the bag of marshmallows and stood up.

Mizuki's nerves were already stretched, and at this they snapped. "MIZUKI HAJIME! And you're paying for the textbook! Plus you're also going to do all my homework, despite the fact that I don't have the questions, since the textbook is ruined!"

Syusuke raised an elegant eyebrow. "That's fine, Mituli-san. And you really don't have to yell; I'm not hard of hearing."

"Aniki," Yuuta muttered, "it's _Christmas._ Be nice."

Fuji blinked at him. "I wasn't aware I was being anything other than perfectly decorous. What are you working on, Mituli-san?"

Mizuki stared at him. "Integration. Which is probably too advanced for y-"

"Ah, Calculus? I took that last year." He ignored the way the manager was twitching. "Would you like tutoring?"

"I don't need-"

Fuji ignored his denial. "Don't worry, I'd be glad to help." He sat down by Mizuki, clearing away handfuls of raspberry pie from the textbook. "Let's see. You understand the basics, right? The Riemann's sums, partitioning the area under the curve into rectangles...all that?"

"Not really," Mizuki grudgingly admitted.

"Here." The tensai grabbed the boy's hand, plopping some raspberry sauce onto it. Before Mizuki could protest, he bent down, licking trails through the sauce. "See, let's assume this is the area. By creating rectangles of a uniform width 'n'...hold on..." His tongue ran over the manager's hand, drawing rectangles. "Here. The height, in this case, is the midpoint of the two endpoints. Now, calculate the area of each rectangle." Methodically, he began lapping up each of the shapes on Mizuki's palm. "By adding them all up, you get an approximation for the area under the curve. Understand?"

"Ah...yeah..." Mizuki, to tell the truth, had been a bit more interested in the feel of Fuji's tongue running over his fingers.

Syusuke gazed at him with faint amusement. "Right. Yuuta, come here."

"Um..."

Fuji plopped another handful of sauce on his brother's arm and motioned to Mizuki. "So, how would you split this up?"

The manager drew with his fingers, not being quite as daring as the tensai.

Fuji nodded with approval. "You can go now, Yuuta," he remarked. "Er...the raspberry will wash off your shirt sleeve, really." He directed his attention back to Mizuki. "Now we need to get into the fundamental theorem. Part two, right?" He smirked at Mizuki's faint nod. Reaching down, he tugged at the manager's shorts.

"What are you doing, da ne?" Yanagisawa squeaked, accompanied by a wide-eyed Kaneda.

"Teaching," the tensai replied briskly. "Really, Mituli-san, don't be a coward."

Well, that did it. No one called Mizuki Hajime a coward. Against his better judgement, he allowed Fuji to divest him of his pants.

"Good." Fuji eyed the rather luminescent purple boxers and shuddered inwardly. "Spread your legs apart."

"**_What?"_** That came from everyone else in the room, including Mizuki.

Fuji's eyes flashed. "Do it."

"Are you insane?"

"We're leaving. Now." Akazawa collected the majority of his teammates. However, Mizuki and Fuji were in the middle of a battle of stares, and Yuuta, who'd fallen unconscious, was a casualty of war. The rest escaped through the door.

Syusuke sighed, jerking the manager's legs apart. He liberally coated them with raspberry syrup. "Here. Let's pretend that your legs represent an arbitrary curve." He licked a path up Mizuki's left leg, skipping the area covered by the boxers, and down his right. Although he pretended not to notice the whimpers coming from Mizuki's lips, it was possible that his smile widened slightly. "Now, if I integrate - that is, take the antiderivative of - the curve from these boundaries, I have the right to claim the area beneath the curve..." He gently hooked a finger in the waistband of Mizuki's boxers.

* * *

All in all, it was the best math lesson Mizuki ever experienced.

* * *

This idea came from my _twelve page_ assignment for break. Go yell at my teacher if you don't like it. XD Merry Christmas! 


End file.
